Pop Champagne
Pop Champagne is a song by American rappers Ron Browz and Jim Jones. Lyrics Ether boy! Hey! How we ball in the club I know you hate it Mommy dancin on the floor all like she naked When she lay down with you I know she fake it All the girls give it to me I ain't gotta take it OHHHH! Pop champagne! OHHHH! Pop champagne! OHHHH! We pop champagne! OHHHH! We pop champagne! We need more bottles tell ma hurry up Tell 'em Ron Browz here hottest in America Gimme sixteen bars and you know I tear it up Know it's me when you see this fur in your area And she call me all night cause you can get it up On my neck on my wrist everything is litted up Drinkin bottles of that Clicquot 'till I spit it up Only get one life so you gotta live it up (HEY!!!) If you in the things I'm in Shorty we can be friends, shorty we can be friends Right now, I wanna see you dance, see you dance I wanna see you dance, see you dance I wanna see you dance, see you dance I wanna see you dance, see you dance (Ron Browz) When I go to the dealer you know I cop that (What's that?) Brand new 'rarri and the roof drop back (The 60) Came through Harlem like the Rooftop back (AIYYO!!!) Money in the bank man you know don't stop that (Stop that stop that stop that!!!) (OHHH!) Now we tryin to get up in the club (OHHH!) Try to tell me no cause I'm rollin with the thugs (We got money bitch!) Until I flash a couple of dollars (Yep!) Tell 'em we only want tables and we buyin out the bottles (OHHH!) Y'all know the order Tell 'em ten Rose's and a few cold waters (Right!) Only Petron and a couple of lemons (Let's go) Ten thousand dollars stuffed up in the denims (What else) We standin on couches, a couple of women (Hey baby) We was ballin hard it was just the ninth inning (It's early) He told shorty we could be friends (Yep) And your friends could meet my friends (What else) And we could do this on the weekend or on the weekday We could do this on the freeway and get it in the freak way SHIT! We could get in on three way (Oh) Blackberry two way, souped up cars on the thruway (Yep) We superstars no Lupe, we could do this like a duet But y'all be the singers on the mic, wait let me dim the lights This was in the car while I was stoppin at the light How we ball in the club I know you hate it Mommy dancin on the floor all like she naked When she lay down with you I know she fake it All the girls give it to me I ain't gotta take it OHHHH! Pop champagne! OHHHH! Pop champagne! OHHHH! We pop champagne! OHHHH! We pop champagne! Baby I wanna see you work (Go) See you dance (Go) Without no shirt, without those pants Pop champagne ain't a damn thing change Spray it in the air make it champagne rain Buckets of ice keep the champagne cool Mommy got a body see that damn thing move It's no sex in the champagne room Says who? Baby I'll break all rules Bring it here and I'll break off you She see me in V.I.P. and wanna break on through When she with you, she lyin, but she fake it When she with me, she like it, she never fake it I wanna see you dance, see you dance I wanna see you dance, see you dance I wanna see you dance, see you dance I wanna see you dance, see you dance How we ball in the club I know you hate it Mommy dancin on the floor all like she naked When she lay down with you I know she fake it All the girls give it to me I ain't gotta take it OHHHH! Pop champagne! OHHHH! Pop champagne! OHHHH! We pop champagne! OHHHH! We pop champagne! Why it sucks # The music video is poorly shot and is awful to watch # The autotune on Ron Browz voice is terrible and makes him sound robotic # The beat is awful and all of the kicks, hi hats and other presets are off beat # The lyrics are very terrible, simply talking about partying and popping champagne # The "OOHHH"s are awful Music Video Jim Jones, Ron Browz - Pop Champagne (Explicit Video) ft. Juelz Santana Category:Ron Browz Songs Category:Jim Jones Songs Category:Juelz Santana Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying